big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sevilla FC
| ground = Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville, Andalusia, Spain | capacity = 45,500 spanish | chairman = José María del Nido | manager = Míchel González | league = La Liga | current = 2012–13 Sevilla FC season | season = 2011–12 | position = La Liga, 9th | website = http://sevillafc.es/nuevaweb/ | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 =_nffc1112h | pattern_ra2 = | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_so2 =_peru11a | leftarm2 = FF0000 | body2 = FF0000 | rightarm2 = FF0000 | shorts2 = FF0000 | socks2 = FF0000 | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 =_nancy1213h | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 =_alaves uefa 2000 | leftarm1 = ffffff | body1 = ffffff | rightarm1 = ffffff | shorts1 = ffffff | socks1 = 050136 | pattern_la3 = | pattern_b3 =_white_collar | pattern_ra3 = | pattern_sh3 = | pattern_so3 =_alaves uefa 2000 | leftarm3 = 050136 | body3 = 050136 | rightarm3 = 050136 | shorts3 = 050136 | socks3 = 050136 }} Sevilla Fútbol Club S.A.D. is a Spanish football team (registered by Spanish law as a Sporting Limited Association) located in Seville. It currently plays in Spain's top flight, La Liga. The club was founded on 14 October 1905 and played its first La Liga season in 1934-35. spanish The team plays at the 45,500-capacity Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán in the Sevillian district of Nervión. Sevilla is the most successful club in Andalusia, winning a national league title in 1945-46, and five Copas del Rey. On the European level, it has won two consecutive UEFA Cups (2006 and 2007) and the 2007 UEFA Super Cup. Sevilla have competed 67 seasons in the First Division and 13 in Second, a record which places as the seventh-best team in the history of Spanish league football. They were designated by the International Federation of Football History & Statistics as the best club in the World in 2006 and 2007, currently the only team that has achieved this distinction in consecutive years. Sevilla's main rivalry is with their cross-city rivals Real Betis in the Seville derby. Its reserve side Sevilla Atlético, founded in 1958, currently play in the Segunda B, and the club are affiliated to a side in Puerto Rico of the same name. Other clubs related to Sevilla include their women's team, futsal team and former Superleague Formula team. In 2005 the centennial of Sevilla's foundation was celebrated with a variety of events across the city. History Foundation to Civil War The practice of football was introduced in Seville at the end of the 19th century by the large British expatriate population in the city, composed by owners or managers of manufacturing companies based there. It is documented that a match between a team from Seville with Huelva Recreation Club (current Recreativo de Huelva) was held. The roots of football in the city grew and various teams were founded. The oldest of those created in that period that still exists was Sevilla, founded on 14 October 1905 by Spaniards and Britoms as a 'Football Society'." In its early years Sevilla played charity matches against teams of visting British sailors at a variety of venues including the Tablada Racecourse, before playing fellow Andalucians Recreativo de Huelva on 30 January 1909. The next year saw Sevilla play their first official tournaments, including a knockout cup for both the city of Seville and the region of Andalusia respectively. Sevilla won its first official trophy, the 1913 Seville Town Hall Cup, after beating Sevilla Balompié 2-0. Sporting successes continued arriving since the official founding of the Andalusian Cup in 1916. Sevilla played its first match outside Andalusia in 1915, in the capital of Spain, Madrid, against Real Madrid. On two consecutive days, Sevilla FC and Real Madrid played two matches, both won by Madrid. The Southern Federation of Spanish football was formed in 1915 and Sevilla's Chairman Paco Alba became its first President. The federation established the first official regional championship: the Copa de Andalucía. Out of 23 editions from 1916 to 1940 Sevilla won 17 times and lost in two finals.http://rsssf.com/tabless/span-surchamp.html The club also entered the Copa del Rey, the only national football tournament at the time, reaching a semi-final in 1921. The famous front known as "la línea del miedo" (the line of fear) included the forwards Enrique Spencer, Brand, and Escobar. On 1 January 1923 the club opened its new stadium, the "Campo del Mercantil" (Mercantile Stadium), in the municipal areas of el "Prado de San Sebastián". The field owed its name to its location behind the Círculo Mercantil (Commercial Circle) booth. On 21 October 1918 Sevilla moved to the so-called Queen Victoria Stadium ("Reina Victoria" Stadium), in the current Paseo de la Palmera. It held the first match played by the Spanish National Team in Andalusia in 1923. The lawyer and politician Manuel Blasco Garzón served as President from 1923 to 1925, appointing Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán as his Secretary. Blasco was the first President to assign a doctor to the players, while also separating the positions of captain and trainer. To create the League competition in the 1928-29 season the Royal Spanish Football Federation agreed to compose a First Division of ten teams. Sevilla faced Racing Santander over two legs for the final place, and on losing were assigned to the second tier. On 7 October 1928 Sevilla played their first match in the Estadio de Nervión a Seville derby against Real Betis in the Second Division. Sevilla won 2-1 in the first-ever national league encounter between the two clubs. Sevilla finished the 1928-29 season as champions of the Second Division but lost a play-off for promotion against Racing Santander who had finished last in the First Division. In 1932 the club lawyer Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán took over the Presidency and presided the club until 1941 and, again, between 1948 and 1956. His term was known for cost-cutting measures, attention to the club academy and a careful policy of signings. His first season (1932–34) saw Sevilla finish second-to-last in the Second Division and narrowly avoid relegation to the third tier. On 18 February 1934 Sevilla won promotion to the First Division after beating Atlético Madrid, however, no celebrations were held due to a railroad accident on the way to the game which killed nine Sevilla fans and injured 50 more. Guillermo Campanal and Fede played for Spain at the 1934 FIFA World Cup, therefore becoming the first Sevilla players in that tournament. In the following season Sevilla won the 1935 Copa del Rey on 30 June, beating Sabadell 3-0.http://rsssf.com/tabless/spancuphist.html In spite of this, only a win on the last day of the 1935-36 season against Atlético de Madrid kept Sevilla from being relegated to the Second Division. During the Spanish Civil War (1936–39), competitive football in the country was suspended. Sevilla players fought for both sides. Between October 1936 and December 1938, the club played 66 friendly matches, winning 55. In 1938 the club bought the land occupied by their Estadio de Nervión, having previously rented it. The purchase included further land in the district of Nervión, where the club later built their current stadium, the Estadio Sánchez Pizjuán. First successes Sevilla had their first spell of national success in the decade following the end of the Civil War, winning the 1945-46 La Liga title and two Copa del Rey titles. In the first season of this (1939–40), Sevilla won the cup on 25 June, beating Racing de Ferrol 6-2 in Barcelona. That same season the side lost the Liga title on the last day to Atlético Madrid after drawing 3-3 against Hércules.http://rsssf.com/tabless/spanhist3949.html The Sevilla forward line was known as "los stukas" after a German bomber plane, and scored 216 goals over four seasons. It comprised Lopez, Torrontegui, Campanal, Raimundo, Berrocal and Pepillo. In 1941 Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán left the Presidency of the club to become Manager of the Spanish Football Federation. After the leaving of Sánchez Pizjuán, Antonio Sánchez Ramos occupied temporarily the presidency up to the appointment of Jerónimo Domínguez y Pérez de Vargas, Marquess of Contadero, who was president of the club for six years until the return of Sánchez Pizjuán. Sevilla was runner-up to Athletic Bilbao in the 1942-43 season and came third a season later. Sevilla won its only Liga title in 1945-46, beating Barcelona by a point. Sevilla won the 1948 Copa del Rey by beating Celta Vigo 4-1 in Madrid on 4 July. The most significant signing of those years was the Spanish international striker Juan Arza. There was also the debut of the Campanal's nephew, defender Campanal II, with his uncle as trainer. In the 1950-51 season, with Campanal acting as the coach, the team was runner-up in the League, two points behind Atlético Madrid.http://rsssf.com/tabless/spanhist4959.html Before the 1953-54 season, Argentinean coach Helenio Herrera was hired. During his time in charge the club came 5th in the 1953-54 season, 4th in the 1954-55 and 1955-56 seasons and 2nd to Real Madrid in 1956-57. In 1954 the club put the construction of the new stadium out to tender because Nervión Stadium was becoming too small for the club's fanbase. In the 1954-55 season, Arza won the Pichichi trophy with 28 goals, and the team was runner-up in the Copa del Rey. In 1955, for the club's 50th anniversary, a triangular tournament was organised against the French club Stade Reims and the Swedish club IFK Norrköping, and Sevilla won overall. On 28 October 1956 club President Sánchez-Pizjuán died suddenly. As an appreciation to the deceased leader under whose chairmanship Sevilla had won three Copas del Rey, the fans decided that the new stadium which was being planned would be named after him. In the 1956-57 season the team were Liga runners-up behind Real Madrid, allowing qualification for the first time to the European Cup. Herrera left the club at the end of the season. The club needed a victory on the final day of the next season to avoid relegation, but reached the quarter-finals of the European Cup before being knocked out by holders and eventual champions Real Madrid. After the death of the president, Ramón de Carranza assumed the presidency for four years. It is said that he spoke these words at Sánchez Pizjuán's tomb: "Dear Ramón, now your friends, among who I am honoured to be one, are going to give you Christian burial, and on the following day, giving your body to the ground, we will start working and your dream that the Sevilla FC has a grand stadium will become a reality. Ramón, go in peace to heaven because your wishes will be fulfilled." Being true to his words, he made obligation bonds amounting to 50 million pesetas and a month and a half after Sánchez Pizjuán's death, the first stone was placed. The architect was Manuel Muñoz Monasterio, coauthor a few years before of the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium. The stadium was opned on 7 September 1958 as Sevilla played a friendly against fellow Andalusians Real Jaén. Its first official match was on the opening day of the 1958-59 season as Sevilla beat their cross-city rivals Real Betis 4-2. Crisis and stability In the 1960s, Sevilla was forced into selling its best players in order to pay off debts from its new stadium: the first one was Ruiz Sosa, to Atletico de Madrid; then Francisco Gallego to Barcelona, with great anger among the fans; and the Paraguayan Agüero, to Real Madrid. Part of the adjacent land to the stadium was also sold to a bank. In the 1967-68 season Sevilla returned to the Second Division for the first time in 31 years, but were promoted back after one season. Next season, the Austrain coach Max Merkel, nicknamed "Mr. Whip" for using very severe and harsh discipline techniques and training, was hired. That season the club finished third in the league. However, the club were relegated again at the end of the 1972-73 season. In 1973 Sevilla signed their first-ever black player, Gambian winger Biri Biri, from Danish club B 1901. He remained at the club until 1978 and became a cult figure, with an ultra group named after him surviving today. In the 1974-75 season, with the Argentine Roque Olsen in charge, the club returned to the First Division. In the late 1970s Sevilla signed Argentinians such as Héctor Scotta and Daniel Bertoni. Directed first by Miguel Muñoz and later by Manolo Cardo, the team participated in two consecutive seasons of the UEFA Cup from 1981-1983. The 75th anniversary of the club was celebrated with a variety of social events and a match against the Santos of Brazil. In 1982, the FIFA World Cup was held in Spain and Sevilla's Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán was a venue for a semi-final. In 1984 Eugenio Montes Cabeza finished his 11-year Presidency and was replaced by the cattle businessman Gabriel Rojas, who as vice president had made advancements on the club's stadium. In the 1985-86 season Manolo Cardo left his management position after five years in charge, while Francisco played in the 1986 FIFA World Cup. Vicente Cantatore led the club to UEFA Cup qualification at the end of the 1989-90 season, with Austrian forward Toni Polster scoring a club record 33 Liga goals. In the 1992-93 season, after several months of negotiations, world-renowned Argentinean Diego Maradona signed from Napoli for a fee of $7.5 million. His time at the club was unsuccessful and he was released, due to his injuries and problems with coach Bilardo. In the following seasons Luis Aragonés became manager and finished the 1994-95 season with qualification for the UEFA Cup. At the end of the 1994-95 season, despite the pleas of the club's directors, Sevilla were one of two clubs relegated from the top flight on reasons of administration, provoking action from fans. The action resulted in both Sevilla and Celta Vigo being returned to La Liga. These events led to an institutional instability, with the season seeing four Presidents and three managers take charge. Sevilla were relegated at the end of the 1996-97 season and returned in 1999. At the beginning of the 21st century, the Presidency of the club was assumed by the popular Roberto Alés. The situation of the club was at that time very delicate because the team had dropped back to the Second Division in 2000 and was weakened by retirements and sales of key players. The club then opted for a relatively unknown trainer: Joaquín Caparrós, who won the Second Division with three matches remaining in his first season at the club. Successes in the 21st century Final in Glasgow]] game between Arsenal and Sevilla]] In May 2002 Roberto Alés resigned as President and the Sevillian lawyer Jose Maria del Nido assumed the presidency. One of his first decisions was to confirm Caparrós as coach and Monchi as Sports Director. On 6 October 2002 before a Seville derby against Betis in the Sánchez Pizjuán, four Sevilla fans, including a minor, assaulted a security guard. The attack was punished by Sevilla being forced to play their next four home matches behind closed doors, the longest term ever given to a La Liga side. The club finished in UEFA Cup positions in both the 2003-04 and 2004-05 seasons before marking their centennial in late 2005. This set up Sevilla's first-ever European triumph, the 2006 UEFA Cup Final in the Philips Stadion in Eindhoven on 10 May 2006. The club defeated English club Middlesbrough 4-0, managed by new manager Juande Ramos with the scoring opened by Brazilian forward Luís Fabiano. In the second half Italian substitute Enzo Maresca scored twice to be named Man of the Match, and Malian striker Frédéric Kanouté finished the scoring. Sevilla opened their 2006-07 season by winning the 2006 UEFA Super Cup on 25 August 2006 with a 3-0 victory over Champions League winners and compatriots Barcelona in the Stade Louis II in Monaco. The goals were scored by Renato, Kanouté and a late penalty by Maresca. The season ended with a second consecutive UEFA Cup win, against fellow Spaniards Espanyol in Hampden Park, Glasgow. The match went to penalties after finishing 2-2 after extra-time, and Sevilla's goalkeeper Andrés Palop saved three of Espanyol's penalties. In addition, Sevilla defeated Getafe in the 2007 Copa del Rey Final, as Kanouté scored the only goal after 11 minutes and was given a straight red card near the end. Sevilla finished third in that season's La Liga to qualify for the 2007-08 UEFA Champions League. As a result of these successes, Sevilla was voted as the IFFHS Team of the Year for the second consecutive season, an unmatched feat. Sevilla won the 2007 Supercopa de España versus La Liga champions Real Madrid. The season started to derail after defender Antonio Puerta suffered a heart attack on the first game of the season and died three days later on 28 August. Three days after his death Sevilla lost 3-1 to AC Milan in the 2007 UEFA Super Cup in Monaco.http://www.uefa.com/uefasupercup/history/season=2007/index.html Juande Ramos, responsible for Sevilla's recent successes, resigned as manager on 27 October to take the post at England's Tottenham Hotspur and was replaced by Sevilla Atlético manager Manolo Jimenez.http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/teams/t/tottenham_hotspur/7064928.stm In spite of the issues, Sevilla advanced in first place in its Champions League group ahead of Arsenal before being knocked out in the last 16 on penalties to Fenerbahce of Turkey. In the Summer of 2008 before Jiménez's first season as first-team manager, Dani Alves and Seydou Keita were sold to Barcelona and Christian Poulsen to Juventus. Sevilla finished third in La Liga with a club record-equalling 21 victories and a club record number of away victories. The 2009-10 season saw a third-consecutive qualification for the Champions League. On 19 May 2010 Sevilla defeated Atlético Madrid 2-0 in the 2010 Copa del Rey Final in the Nou Camp, with goals from Diego Capel and Jesus Navas. Navas was later a World Cup winner with the Spanish national team in July of that year. Before the 2010-11 season started, Sevilla lost to Barcelona 5-3 on aggregate in the Supercopa and were eliminated in the Champions League play-offs by Braga of Portugal. Board and finances Presidency Sevilla is governed by a presidential management system, but with a Board of Directors that discusses and approves those important decisions that must be carried out. The President is supported by a General Director and a Sport Director. Throughout its history, Sevilla have had 29 Presidents, the first being the Jerez-born José Luis Gallegos Arnosa. Those who have occupied the Presidency for the longest periods have been Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Eugenio Montes Cabezas, Luis Cuervas Vilches and the current President, José María del Nido Benavente. In 1992, the entity became a Sporting Limited Association, following the entry into force of the law that regulated them and therefore the system of election of the President was amended from being elected by the members to be elected by the shareholders of the club. Shareholders' meeting report Sevilla FC held on December 10, 2009 its General Meeting of Shareholders in which a budget of revenue and expenditure for the season 2009/10 was announced amounting to 95.5 million EUR. President José María del Nido reported that the current debt of the club is 34 million Euros and that the exercise 2008/09 closed with a positive balance for almost 16 million Euros thanks to the income obtained by transfer of players. The club's own funds amounted to 44.5 million Euros. Main shareholders * Sevillistas de Nervion S.A. (Jose Maria del Nido, Roberto Alés, José Castro, José Martín Baena, Francisco Guijarro, and José Gómez Miñán) * Rafael Carrión Moreno * José María del Nido Benavente (main individual shareholder) * Sevilla FC Fan Clubs Federation "San Fernando" Symbols Anthems Sevilla have two official anthems: * Official Anthem of Sevilla FC: This anthem dates back to the year 1983. The lyrics were written by Ángel Luis Osquiguilea de Roncales and the music was composed by Manuel Osquiguilea de Roncales. * Centennial Anthem of Sevilla FC: Composed in 2005 by singer Javier Labandón El Arrebato for the club's centennial, it became Spain's number one single and the second-highest selling anthem of a Spanish football club. It was also Spain's second-highest single of 2006. On 9 October 2006, in the Estadio Pizjuan, El Arrebato was awarded the golden record for sales for the centennial anthem. Crest From its foundation, the team used a double circled crestOn the exterior circle the name of the club and the date of its foundation were written: "SEVILLA FOOT-BALL CLUB 1905». The interior circle, in white background, was drawn the letters SFC interlaced between themselves as they appear in the current shield. This first shield was designed by Juan Lafita, who was very linked to the entity and was the son of the Sevillian painter José Lafita y Blanco. The second crest was designed in 1922 by Pablo Rodríguez Blanco, who was a draftsman of the Water Company. He divided the shield in three parts and together they formed the silhouette of a heart. The three figures that appear correspond to those of the shield of the city; San Isidoro, San Fernando and San Leandro, on the right side appear the initials SFC that were on the official shield from 1905 to 1922. 47 In the union of the three parts there is the silhouette of a ball with the seams that they had at the time. Regarding the red and white stripes there are various theories, but it seems that the most coherent is that from the first time, the club wished that the official uniform would be red and white. Another version indicates that the lower part is inspired on the flag that King Ferdinand III of Castile carried in the conquest of Seville in 1248. Flag The definition of Sevilla's flag is in the articles of association of 1982, which is a modification of the old ones which were formed and deposited in the Record of Associations and Sports Federations of the Higher Council of Sports. Its title 1, article 6 states that this is a distinctive emblem of the Sevilla FC: The flag, which will be rectangular, divided by a diagonal line that goes from the lower left angle to the upper right angle, which divides it in two triangles, the superior is white and the inferior red. Kit Sevilla wore sponsored shirts for the first time in the 1986-87 season, to promote the Seville Expo '92. Previously, before the 1980-81 season, the club signed its first kit manufacturing deal with the German firm adidas. The kit was made by Umbro for the 12-13 season, with Warrior Football announced as the manufacturers of the club's shirts in a five year deal, in December 2012, starting with the 2013/14 La Liga season . Media Sevilla have several media outlets. Its radio station SFC Radio, launched in September 2004, broadcasts all day on FM and online, while its television channel SFC TV aired for the first time in the 2005-06 season with a UEFA Cup match against Zenit St Petersburg. Since 8 June 2009 the television coverage has been shown on the club website. Sevilla issue a physical and digital newspaper the day after every match and on the same day as an important one, as well as a magazine before home games The official magazine of the club is released every two months, the first issue being a free gift at a friendly against the Brazil national football team to mark the club's centennial in September 2005. Players Current squad As of 3 August 2012 Coaches won two UEFA Cups as Sevilla manager from 2005 to 2007.]] Sevilla's first trophy-winning manager was Ramón Encinas, who won its first Copa del Rey in 1935 and league title in 1945-46, in two separate spells. Juande Ramos, manager from 2005 to 2007, won the club's two UEFA Cups in 2005 and 2006. The club's first foreign manager was Irishman Charles O'Hagan from 1923 to 1924. The club have only had Spanish managers since 1997, when the Argentine Carlos Bilardo left the club. Coaching staff 2011-12 *Coach: Michel *Assistant Coaches: Javi Navarro *Assistant Coach: Victor Sánchez del Amo *Goalkeeper Coach: Javi García *Physical Trainers: Ignacio "Nacho" Oria Former coaches see also * Joaquín Valenzuela (1908–10) * Eugenio Eizaguirre (1910–17) * Pepe Brand (1917–21) * Arturo Ostos (1921–23) * Charles O'Hagan (1923–24) * Ángel Villagrán (1924–27) * Lippo Hertzka (1927–30) * José Quirante (1930–33) * Ramón Encinas (1933–36) * Pepe Brand (1939–41) * Victoriano Santos (1941–42) * Pepe Brand (1942) * Patrick O'Connell (1942–45) * Ramón Encinas (1945–47) * Patricio Caicedo (1947–49) * Guillermo Campanal (1949–53) * Helenio Herrera (1953–56) * Satur Grech (1956–57) * Guillermo Campanal (1957) * Diego Villalonga (1957–58) * Jenő Kalmár (1958) * José Antonio Ipiña (1958–59) * Guillermo Campanal (1959) * Ramón Encinas (1959) * Luis Miró (1959–61) * Diego Villalonga (1961) * Antonio Barrios (1961–63) * Otto Bumbel (1963–64) * Ferdinand Daučík (1964–65) * Ignacio Eizaguirre (1965–66) * Juan Arza (1966) * Sabino Barinaga (1966) * Juan Arza (1967) * Antonio Barrios (1967–68) * Juan Arza (1968–69) * Max Merkel (1969–71) * Diego Villalonga (1971) * Dan Georgiadis (1971–72) * Vic Buckingham (1972) * Diego Villalonga (1972) * Juan Arza (1972–73) * Salvador Artigas (1973) * Ernst Happel (1973) * Roque Olsen (1974–76) * Luis Cid "Carriega" (1976–79) * Miguel Muñoz (1979–81) * Manolo Cardo (1981–86) * Jock Wallace (1986–87) * Xavier Azkargorta (1987–89) * Roque Olsen (1989) * Vicente Cantatore (1989–91) * Víctor Espárrago (1991–92) * Carlos Bilardo (July 1992–June 93) * Luis Aragonés (July 1993–June 95) * Toni Oliveira (July 1995–Dec 95) * Juan Carlos Álvarez (1995–96) * Víctor Espárrago (1996) * José Antonio Camacho (July 1996–Feb 97) * Carlos Bilardo (1997) * Julián Rubio (1997) * Vicente Miera (1997) * Juan Carlos Álvarez (1997–98) * Fernando Castro Santos (1998–99) * Marcos Alonso (1999–00) * Juan Carlos Álvarez (2000) * Joaquín Caparrós (July 2000–June 5) * Juande Ramos (July 2005–Oct 07) * Manolo Jiménez (Oct 2007–March 10) * Antonio Álvarez (2000–08, assistant), (March 2010–Sept 10) * Gregorio Manzano (Sept 2010–June 11) * Marcelino (July 2011–Feb 12) * Míchel (Feb 2012–) Facilities Stadium In their first fifty years Sevilla played their home matches in various locations around Seville: la Trinidad Field, the Mercantile Field, 'La Victoria' Stadium and the Estadio de Nervión. The Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán was first planned in 1937 when land was bought near to the then-home of Sevilla in Nervión, and construction began in 1954. A contest was held for its design, won by the architect Manuel Muñoz Monasterio, who had also designed the home of Real Madrid, the Santiago Bernabeu. The construction of the stadium was completed in the summer of 1958 and was inaugurated on 7 September of the same year, with a friendly match against Real Jaén. The East and West grandstands to the stadium were finished in 1974, under the presidency of Eugenio Montes Cabezas, and increased the stadium's capacity to 70,000. The visor, the mosaic on the main facade (by Santiago Del Campo) and the new lighting were added for the 1982 World Cup, in which it held a group game between the Soviet Union and Brazil, and a semi-final between France and West Germany. The 1986 European Cup Final was held in the stadium, and won by Steaua Bucharest against Barcelona. In addition, the capacity of the stadium was reduced to approximately 60,000. The last modification was made during the mid-1990s, when according to FIFA rules, all standing areas were redeveloped into seating, reducing the capacity to the present 45,500. The Spain national football team have played 26 matches in the stadium since 1961, unbeaten with 21 wins and 5 draws.http://eu-football.info/_venue.php?id=812 To mark the club's centenary in 2005, an allegorical mosaic designed by Ben Yessef was built above the Southern gate, depicting the history of Seville. Above it, the club's badge floated in the wind. The stadium currently houses the headquarters of the club's media, as well as an official store, club museum and trophy cabinet. Training facilities The sporting facilities known as "La Ciudad Deportiva" (The Sporting City) are used by the first team for training and by the reserve teams and women for matches. These facilities were inaugurated in 1974 and are located in the outskirts of the city on the road to Utrera. It has four natural grass pitches and three artificial pitches, as well as an artificial pitch for the Antonio Puerta Football School, changing rooms, gymnasium, press room, cafeteria, medical centre and a recovering room. Classification in the League Competition Since the club was promoted to La Liga for the 1934-35 season, Sevilla have almost always been among the most important clubs in Spain, having won the Spanish League in the 1945-46 season, being runner-up four times (1939–40, 1942–43, 1950–51 and 1956–57) and occupying the seventh position in the historical classification. However, the club has also descended four times to the Segunda Liga, where Sevilla have twice been champion. Honours trophy as best football team in the world.]] from the 2005-06 season.]] Throughout its history, Sevilla has won trophies at regional, national and European levels, and is the most successful club in Andalusia. Sevilla was given permanent possession of the Copa del Rey after its 2010 victory, to celebrate Spain winning the 2010 FIFA World Cup. National tournaments * La Liga: : Champions (1): 1945–46 : Runners-up (4): 1939–40, 1942–43, 1950–51, 1956–57 * Copa del Rey ''': : '''Champions (5): 1935, 1939, 1947–48, 2006–07, 2009–10 : Runners-up (2): 1956, 1961–62 * Supercopa de España: : Champions (1): 2007 : Runners-up (1): 2010 * Segunda División: : Champions (4): 1929, 1933–34, 1968–69, 2000–01 * Copa Andalucía (defunct): : Champions (17): 1916–17, 1918–19, 1919–20, 1920–21, 1921–22, 1922–23, 1923–24, 1924–25, 1925–26, 1926–27, 1928–29, 1929–30, 1930–31, 1931–32, 1935–36, 1938–39, 1939–40 : Runners-up (2): 1915–16, 1927–28 International tournaments * UEFA Cup / UEFA Europa League: : Champions (2): 2005–06, 2006–07 * UEFA Super Cup: : Champions (1): 2006 : Runners-up (1): 2007 Friendly tournaments * Antonio Puerta Trophy: : Champions (4): 2008, 2009, 2011, 2012. : Runners-up (1): 2010 * Ramón de Carranza Trophy: : Champions (6): 1955, 1956, 1957, 2004, 2008, 2009. : Runners-up (3): 1958, 1981, 1994. * Costa del Sol Trophy: : Champions (2): 1964, 2004. : Runners-up (2): 1961, 1979. * Achille & Cesare Bortolotti Trophy: : Champions (1): 2010. * Ciudad de la Línea Trophy : Champions (3): 2001, 2002, 2003. * Teresa Herrera Trophy : '''Champions (4):1946, 1954, 1960, 2011. * Colombino Trophy: : '''Champions (4):1975, 1985, 1996, 2005. : Runners-up (3): 1967, 1991, 1997. * City of Seville Trophy: : Champions (7): 1972, 1973, 1976, 1978, 1982, 1984, 1994. * Trofeo de la Sal: : Champions (1): 2010. * Antonio Camacho Memorial: : Champions (1): 2012. * Costa Brava Trophy: : Champions (1): 2012. Other awards and recognitions * Medal of Andalusia (2005), issued by the Junta de Andalucía. * Best team of the world in 2006 and 2007 according to the International Federation of Football History and Statistics(IFFHS). * Best team as voted by the Federation of Sports Journalists of Andalucía (2006). * Prize for the best team of 2006 according to the Spanish Sports Press Association. * In January 2007 Sevilla were awarded with the 15th Communication Award granted by the Seville Press Association. * Sport Merit Royal Order granted by the Superior Council of Sports. * Gold medal of the Royal Chamber of Commerce for economic-administrative management. Gallery File: Trofeosramondecarranza.JPG|First Ramón de Carranza trophies (6) File: Trofeocolombino.JPG |Colombino Trophy (4) File: Trofeo Costa del Sol 1964.jpg|Costa del Sol Trophy (2) File: Trofeociudaddesevilla2.JPG|Seville City Trophy (7) Individual trophies *'Pichichi Trophy (1)': : Juan Arza (1955) *'Zarra Trophy (1)': : Álvaro Negredo (2011) Sports statistics * Updated to July 2010. Sports general information Most goals scored in League competition Most goals against in the League competition Statistics in European competitions The debut of Sevilla in European competitions took place in the 1957-58 season as a participant in that season's European Cup. Despite finishing runner-up in the league to Real Madrid, Sevilla represented Spain in the competition as Real had already qualified by winning the European Cup the season before. M''' = Matches; '''W = Won; D''' = Drawn; '''L = Lost; GS = Goals scored; GA = Goals sgainst; GD = Goal difference Players played the most competitive matches for Sevilla, with 354 between 1984 and 1997.]] Top scorers in the history of the Club Top scorers in the history of the Club up to season 2010/11 Most competitive appearances * Manuel Jiménez Jiménez (354) * Juan Arza (350) * Campanal II (349) Affiliated teams in the Guadalquivir.]] Sevilla's B team, Sevilla Atlético, was founded in 1958 and currently plays in the Segunda B, the third tier of Spanish football. Graduates from it to Sevilla's first team include Sergio Ramos and Jesus Navas, members of the Spain squad which won the 2010 FIFA World Cup and Euro 2012. Sevilla FC C, founded in 2003, compete in the fourth tier of Spanish football, the Tercera División, having risen with four consecutive promotions from provincial and regional leagues. Sevilla's women's team play in the top-flight of Spanish women's football, the Super Liga, and currently play their home games at the main club's training pitch, the José Ramón Cisneros Palacios. Sevilla acquired the women's club from CD Hispalis in 2004, and the club had its greatest success in the 2005-06 season as it came runner-up in the Super Liga and the national cup. Since its foundation for the 2007-08 season, the Spanish indoor football league has included a Sevilla veterans' team. Sevilla FC Puerto Rico, of Juncos, is a Puerto Rican football club of the Puerto Rico Soccer League. The side affiliated to Sevilla in 2008, and share a similar badge and kit. Since 2008, Sevilla has been one of two Spanish clubs (the other being Atletico Madrid, to compete in Superleague Formula, in which cars endorsed by professional football clubs compete in races across the world. The "Sevilla-Betis" regatta is an annual rowing competition in Seville's Guadalquivir river, held since 1960. Different categories of boats represent Sevilla and its cross-city rival Real Betis. Sevilla have won on 30 of the 45 regattas. Support Fans According to research from the Centre of Sociological Investigations (CIS) in May 2007, Sevilla is the eighth-most supported club in Spain with 2.3% of the nation's football fans (compared to 32.8% for the most popular, Real Madrid). Their city rivals Real Betis possess 3.3% of the nation's support. Since Sevilla became Sporting Limited Association, the concept of membership disappeared. Only the shareholders can take part in the decisions of the vlub according to the percentage of the capital that they hold. The minority shareholders of the club are organised in a federation that represents them in the General Meeting of Shareholders that the club celebrates every year. People who are traditionally referred to as members are currently fans who purchase a yearly season ticket which allows them to attend all home matches that season. Sometimes these members enjoy some specific advantages over the rest of the fans. Fan clubs Sevilla's fan clubs are mainly concentrated in the city of Seville, its province and the rest of Andalusia. The presence of fan clubs in other autonomous communities is greatest in Catalonia and Extremadura. Most of them are integrated into the "San Fernando Fan Clubs Federation" (Federation de Peñas Sevillistas "San Fernando"), which, according to its statutes, is totally independent from the directive board of the club, having its own board and not being intervened. Ultras The Biris Norte is an organised group of ultra supporters located in the North grandstand of the Stadium Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán. The group's name comes from the Gambian player Alhaji Momodo Njle, nicknamed Biri Biri, who became very popular amongst the Sevilla FC fans in the 1970s. The "Biris Norte" was created in the 1974-75, and is one of the oldest groups of Ultra fans in Spain. Rivalries Sevilla compete in the Seville derby against their cross-city rivals Real Betis. The two played each other for the first time on 8 October 1915 in a match won 4-3 by Sevilla. The game is considered as one of the most important derbies in Spanish football. European record European Cup / UEFA Champions League UEFA Cup / UEFA Europa League UEFA Super Cup European Cup Winners' Cup Inter-Cities Fairs Cup References External links * Official website * Sevilla at La Liga * Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile * Complete European record * SevillaFC.ru Russian website spanish fans Sevilla FC * Norwegian website of Sevilla FC *Estadio de Espana Category:Sevilla FC Category:Association football clubs established in 1905 Category:Copa del Rey winners Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:La Liga clubs Category:1905 establishments in Spain Category:Multi-sport clubs in Spain ar:نادي إشبيلية an:Sevilla Fútbol Club az:Sevilya FK be-x-old:Сэвільля (футбольны клюб) bg:ФК Севиля bs:Sevilla FC ca:Sevilla Fútbol Club cs:Sevilla FC da:Sevilla FC de:FC Sevilla et:Sevilla FC el:Φ.Κ. Σεβίλλη es:Sevilla Fútbol Club eu:Sevilla Fútbol Club fa:باشگاه فوتبال سویا fr:Séville FC ga:Sevilla Fútbol Club gl:Sevilla Fútbol Club ko:세비야 FC hy:Սևիլիա ՖԱ hr:Sevilla F.C. id:Sevilla FC it:Sevilla Fútbol Club he:סביליה (כדורגל) jv:Sevilla FC ka:სევილია (საფეხბურთო კლუბი) ku:Sevilla FC lv:Sevilla FC lt:Sevilla FC hu:Sevilla FC mr:सेविला एफ.सी. nl:Sevilla FC ja:セビージャFC no:Sevilla FC pl:Sevilla FC pt:Sevilla Fútbol Club ro:Sevilla FC ru:Севилья (футбольный клуб) sq:Sevilla FC simple:Sevilla F.C. sk:Sevilla FC ckb:یانەی سێڤیلیا sr:ФК Севиља sh:Sevilla FC fi:Sevilla FC sv:Sevilla FC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลเซบียา tr:Sevilla FC uk:Севілья (футбольний клуб) vi:Sevilla F.C. zh:塞維利亞足球俱樂部